Sweet Dreams
by Ookamisama1
Summary: The sequal to Wonderful Dreams. Sango takes a lesson from Kagome and has a dream of her own.


**Sweat Dreams**

"Aahh my ears why are they yelling?" asked the Kitsune as he hugged his head.

"It's a lovers' quarrel." Replied Miroku.

At that the two stop waging war long enough to yell in unison… "SHUT UP MONK WERE NOT LOVERS!"

"Poor Miroku." Said Shippo holding back a laugh.

"WHAT? Did you say something!" struck deft the monk got up and walked into Kaede's hut to recover followed close by Shippo and Sango.

After a while the yelling stopped and the pair came in oddly enough laughing and holding hands.

"What's up with you two a moment ago you at each other's throats?"

"Look what was hidden in the dog statue." Inuyasha held up a shard of the shicon no tama.

"I thought it was just one of the shards I had in my bag I didn't know it was in there."

"And look what happen when I took it out of the head." He then held up the little red dog that was amazingly in one piece.

"How did that happen?"

"It had to be the shard." Said Kagome

"So you forgave Inuyasha?"

"He apologized." She said.

"And you believed him?" asked Shippo.

"Quite Shippo, you want them to start all over?" warned the monk.

Kagome ate and laid down with Shippo in her arms until she finally drifted into a deep sleep.

Inuyasha let her sleep for a few minutes while he checked the statue for cracks the shard might of missed. When he was satisfied with the results he placed it in his pocket and put Kagome's bag on his back. He carefully picked her up without waking her leaving Shippo on the mat.

"Taking her home for the night Inuyasha?" Said Miroku with a suggestive smile on his face.

"Bite my fuzzy dog a, dk for brains."

Miroku could only smile and hold back a laugh. Sango had to cover her mouth so no one could see the enormous smile on her face. Inuyasha left the hut and ran off to the well.

"Well now that he's gone I'm going to bathe." said Sango.

"Would you like for me to scrub your back?" asked the lecher jokingly.

"That would be easier than me trying to reach it myself" Miroku was awe struck. "And if you behave long enough I might let you wash a little more." His jaw fell open. Miroku looked like he was about to pass out. Sango got up and grabbed the shocked monk by the front of his shirt then led him out of the hut, his jaw still hanging open.

When they reached the hot springs Sango was clinging to his back like they were twenty thousand feet in the air and she was his parachute. Once they were at the edge of the water she got off and turned him around to face her. She held his arms at his sides and looked him in the eyes with looming command.

"Miroku."

"Yes Sango?"

"I will only let you stay if you do only as I want you to, understand?"

"I understand completely my lotus." He said. "I am at your will."

She moved his arms out and he held them there. She then began to remove his robes slowly attempting to torture him. He was only more than happy to be patient with her. When she got to the last piece of clothing she ripped it off and quickly and pushed him into the warm water. While he was recovering from the shock of being drowned he watched in contempt as Sango quickly removed her dress, and unbuckled her armor. After that it was a simple matter of unraveling the cloth that covered her.

When Miroku stood up Sango jumped into his chest before he could regain his balance in the water. They fell backwards into the warmth of the spring and Miroku quickly lifted them until both their heads were above the water line. As they came back up Sango was crushing Miroku's lips with hers.

"Before I revoke your speaking privileges I want to know that if we go through with this I will be the only person you sleep with so long as I say." She said with a glare in her eyes.

"I would be the happiest man in the world if yours were the only eyes I see when I wake, from now to eternity."

A tear ran down her eye after he said that and she could not help but kiss him more passionately than either of them thought was possible. They kissed until they were gasping for air. "I love you so much Miroku."

"And I you my wild flower."

"Enough of this mushy shit." She wiped the tears from her face. "Shut up and fk me."

Her dominate attitude excited him and she placed her hand on the nape of his neck to guide him. pulling him to her and he started to kiss her neck as she nibbled on his. He moved across her shoulder trailing kisses, feeling the smoothness of her skin against his lips. Reaching the edge he began to trace back along her collarbone to the middle of her neck she leaned back raising her chin. With her free hand she ran her nails up his back until they dug into a comfortable spot. She pulled him where she wanted and he kissed down the middle of her neck each kiss an inch from the last. He trailed down between her breasts stopping on one spot only to incise her passion. Without touching her breast he continued down the middle of her torso. She took him by the arms and put his hands on her thighs the motioned up. He lifting her off the bottom and held her afloat so he could place her on a rock.

The warmth of the stone was soothing. He placed a trail of lite kisses to the top of her neatly shaved patch. He moved to her side staying in the water and began his assault on her chest sucking on her tit fondling the other as he did with his free hand. She moaned felling the heat of his mouth on her hard nipple. She let him go about his way as he smoothly circled the ring of her free nipple. When he stopped for air she moved to sit up and moved them both over to another flatter rock just under the surface of the water forcing him onto it making him lay on his back with the waterline halfway up his side. She climbed onto the rock at his side and he gave her his hand for balance. She moved into position with her hairless slit hovering over his mouth. He moved before she did grabbing her waist as she knelt down. Once comfortably in place with his head between her legs she bent over to his hardened member and licked its tip. She placed the head in her mouth and slowly went to the base. He picked up the slack bringing her bald lips to his, gently rubbing his nose around her exited core. He licked her line up to her round nub. He sucked on her fleshy blub gently lapping the warm juices from its crevice. She cried out his name as she reached her climax and he drank her sweet fluids, draining her core.

They rolled back into the water with a splash and cleaned each other off. Once they were clean enough they climbed out of the spring. Miroku placed one of his robes on the ground and laid her on them. He laid down with her and she rolled over to lay her head on his chest. He covered them with another robe and they laid there relaxing in the steam and drifted off to sleep.

_Sango's dream_

_She stands on her knees over Miroku his hands on her waist as she guided herself onto his hardened shaft. Pushing in slowly until she had his entire member inside her she leaned forward pressing her body against his sliding up and down his pulsing shaft felling every inch of him. She quickened her pace as he sat back up rocking her on him. She pinned down his hands as she kissed him. Holding the kiss and her pace she felt him shake and lunged his hard member as deep as she could and tightened her core around him causing him to release his seed in her depths as her orgasm pulsed through her._

………………………………………………………………………………...

Vuwala the sequel is fin. I hope everyone loved the fic. Please review so I'll know how I did.


End file.
